Orb Sceptre Throne/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Orb Sceptre Throne in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. A * Agayla, mage of Malaz Isle (referred to only) * Agull'en, Malazan governor of Nathilog * Akien Threw, owner of the Island Inn * Aman, An erstwhile shopkeeper, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Anomander Rake, Son of Darkness (referred to only) * Antsy, A Malazan veteran * Aragan, Ambassador to Darujhistan, commander of Malazan forces in * Ardata, * Arras, One of the Agatii B * Barathol Mekhar, A smith * Baruk, An alchemist, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Bauchelain, necromancer * Bendan, New recruit, Darujhistan native, Malazan Army * Berdand, A Council member * Beru, Seguleh, Of the Thirtieth * Blend, A retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Bo, a servant in Dernan's Keep * Bone, Saboteur, Malazan Army C * Caladan Brood, Warlord of the north, an Ascendant * Chal Grilol, ''A woodwright * ''Chillbais, Baruk's demonic servant * Chud, Cook at the Phoenix Inn * Coll, A Council member * Corien Lim, Son of a noble Darujhistan family * Cull Heel, A mercenary most recently of the Confederated Free Cities D * Dernan the Wolf, Leader of the largest bandit army on the Mengal range * Derudan, A witch, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Dreshen Harad 'Ul, Aide to Aragan * Drin, Captain in the service of Humble Measure * Duiker, Once the Malazan Empire's Imperial Historian E * Ebbin, a scholar and independent antiquarian/historianOrb Sceptre Throne, Prologue * Emancipor Reese, manservant to Bauchelain and Korbal Broach * Enoc, Seguleh, former Third * Enoi, A Seguleh * Ephren, A Fisherman * Esten Rul, master duelist * Ester-Jeen, A Councillor F * Fal-ej, Second in command to Fist K'ess * Ferret, A Bridgeburner interred in Moon's Spawn * Filless, Cadre Mage in the Fifth Army under Aragan * Fisher, A bard, a regular at K'rul's Bar G * Galene, A Moranth Silver priestess, member of their governing body * Gall, Seguleh Third * Girth, Malazan sergeant * Golana, an assassin * Goyan, Malazan captain H * Hektar, Sergeant of the 23rd squad, 3rd Company, 7th Legion, Second Malazan Army * Hemper Grin, A mage of Darkness * Hengeth Palal, A lieutenant of Malazan marines * Hesta, A mage * Hinter, A dead necromancer, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Horul, Seguleh, Of the Hundredth * Hul' Alanen-Teth, referred to only, A Jaghut traveler * Humble Measure, A native of Cat and rumoured power behind local underworld in Darujhistan (referred to only) (full appearance) * Hyanth, an assassin I * Ira, Seguleh Twentieth * Iralt, Seguleh Fifteenth J * Jallin the Jumper, A treasure-hunter * Jan, Seguleh Second * Jayashul, Tiste Liosan commander (referred to only)Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1 * Jeshin Lim, A Council member in Darujhistan * Jess, A new server at the Phoenix Inn * Jiwan, A new member of the Rhivi ruling council K * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor (referred to only)Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2 * Kenth, An assassin * Fist K'ess, Commander of Central Malazan provinces (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kiska, An ex-Claw * Korbal Broach, necromancer * Korus, A powerful demon * Kruppe, A thief * Krute, An assassin L * Lady Envy, A noble lady and mage visiting Darujhistan * Lazan Door, Colourful guard of Nom Manor * Leah, One of the Agatii * Leff, A guard * Leoman / Jheval, An agent of the Queen of Dreams * Little, Squad healer, Malazan Army * Lo, Seguleh Eighth * L'oric, Tiste Liosan (referred to only) * Lorkal, part of Dernan's army * Lotte, Hand commander in the Claw M * Madrun, Colourful guard of Nom Manor * Maker, Inhabitant of the Shores of Creation * Malakai, A thief * Mallick Rel, Malazan emperor (referred to only) * Meese, Proprietor of the Phoenix Inn * Morn, A ghostly visitor to the Spawn O * Ogule, Helper to Hesta * Orbern, A minor Bandit Leader * Orchid, A young woman * Oru, Seguleh Eleventh * Otan of Genalle, Torbal's Lieutenant P * Palla, Seguleh Sixth * Panar, A treasure hunter on Moon's Spawn * Picker, A retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar Q * Queen of Dreams, Elder goddess (referred to only) R * Raest, former Tyrant of Darujhistan (referred to only) * Rallick Nom, A retired assassin * Redda Orr, A Council member in Darujhistan * Rhenet Henel, Governor of Hurly * Rhuk, One of the Agatii S * Sall, Seguleh, Of the Three Hundredth * Scarlon, Cadre Mage in the Fifth Army under Aragan * Scillara, Barathol's wife * Scorch, A guard * Scurve, Barkeeper at the Phoenix Inn * Sengal, One of the Agatii * Sengen, Seguleh, A priest * Seris, A mage * Sha'ik, Seven Cities rebel leader (referred to only) * Shun, Seguleh Eighteenth * Soen, Captain of the Legate's bodyguard * Sordiko Qualm, High Priestess of Shadow * Spindle, A retired Bridgeburner * Fist Steppen, Commander of Southern Malazan forces (referred to only) (full appearance) * Studlock / Studious Lock, A castellan * Sulerem of Mengal, Historian * Sulty, Server at the Phoenix Inn T * Tarat, Scout, Rhivi recruit, Malazan Army * Taya, A dancing girl and assassin, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Then-aj-Ehliel / Thenaj, An inhabitant of the Shores of Creation * Thurule, Lady Envy's guard * Tiserra, Torvald's wife, and a potter * Topper, ClawmasterOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 10 * Torbal Loat, Leader of a band of soldiers, Moon's Spawn * Torn, Moranth attaché to the Malazans * Toru, One of the Agatii * Torvald Nom, A native of Darujhistan * Traveller, legendary swordsman * Tserig, Also known as "The Toothless", an old member of the Rhivi ruling council V * Vorcan Radok / Lady Varada, Head of House Nom and onetime Mistress of Darujhistan's assassins W * Went, Cadre Mage in the Fifth Army under Aragan * Whitey, Saboteur under Fist K'ess' command Y * Yost, A Council member * Yusek, An adventurer Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Orb Sceptre Throne